Como te echo de menos
by Francita
Summary: Qué hacer si la persona que amas está con otro? Aceptar la realidad, por dura que ésta sea..pero qué pasa si esos son sólo recuerdos. En que piensas? Te amo Herms. Oneshot.


_Nada es mío..nada me pertenece, sólo lo tomo prestado por un momento._ Fran.-

Como te echo de menos

Esos ojos...esa mirada en la que me pierdo.

Me miras, lo sé, pero no me atrevo a dar vuelta y enfrentar la realidad, sé que piensas que sólo soy un niño inmaduro, sé que al final terminarás riendo con todos, sigo siendo el rey de las bromas...también sé que te molesta mi ego. Pero lo más importante es que sé que no quiero reconocer lo que siento por ti, me da miedo perderte, si callo todo seguirá como siempre pero estarás cerca de mí..aunque sea con él.

Siempre me verás como el niño que quedó encerrado en un cuerpo de adulto, pero tu no sabes cuanto he cambiado, no te das cuenta de todo lo que he madurado, aunque también es cierto que he sufrido mucho. Aprendí a hacer caso a tus criticas y consejos, ya que por algo dicen que eras la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts.

No puedo más, necesito olvidar.

_**Existe un niño que vive en mí**_

_**Jugando a no quererte**_

_**Pero hace tanto ruido este olvido**_

_**Que no te pude escuchar**_

Quien iba a pensar que tú te casarías con ese hurón, tú que tuviste que soportar sus burlas durante tantos años. Ves como al final siempre aprendo algo de ti? Aunque todavía me cuesta entender como perdonaste al que fue tu enemigo. Te fuiste hace tan poco y ya te extraño tanto que no creo que podré soportar más tiempo.

Si no hubiese sido tan cobarde..

Recodar que ya no estás Cuando hay olas en el mar Y cuando no también 

_**Cuando me siento sereno**_

_**Cuando te echo de menos**_

_**Hoy puede pasar**_

_**Uno de esos momentos**_

Mi cama se siente vacía y fría a pesar del calor que hace, reclama tu cuerpo. Ya no soporto esta angustia. Me levanto para ver si con un paseo logro despejar mi mente de ti, necesito dormir aunque sea un poco. Al llegar a la cocina veo a Harry, tal vez él sepa algo..

- Harry, que haces tan tarde levantado? – le pregunto

Se da vuelta, supongo que nota mis ojeras porque sonríe y dice

- Veo que tu tampoco podías dormir, llevas así dos semanas, desde que Herms se fue a su luna de miel.

Pero como puede ser tan intuitivo o seré tan obvio..?

- Hablando de Herms..has hablado con ella? La última lechuza que envió fue la semana pasada no? A lo mejor le pasó algo, si ese hurón le pone un dedo encima lo..

- Cálmate! Te aseguro que Malfoy ya le ha puesto más de un dedo encima – dice Harry riendo – Deberías dejar de ser tan obvio si no quieres que todos se den cuenta.

- De que estás hablando? – trato de sonar tranquilo, pero la sonrisa de Harry se intensifica.

Y cuando llega el mes de abril 

_**Y cuando quiero ir al desierto**_

_**Acabo siempre**_

_**Haciendo un nuevo intento **_

_**Por saber de ti**_

- Me voy a dormir, tu también trata de descansar un poco..mira que con esas ojeras no conquistas a nadie. Buenas noches.

Si Harry sabe lo más probable es que toda la Orden lo sepa también. Esto no puede ser, ya no puedo seguir viviendo en esta mentira, tengo que dejar de buscar tu olor por toda la casa. A partir de este momento tendrás que salir de mi corazón, de mi mente, de mi vida..para siempre.

Cuando decido mejorar 

_**Cuando me digo esto no es vivir**_

_**Me desespero **_

_**Y en este mundo no encuentro **_

_**Alivio y apareces en lo ajeno**_

- Hermione?

No sabes cuanto te eché de menos 

- Que alegría verte! – me dice con su mejor sonrisa

Esto no puede estar pasando, tiene que ser un sueño, Herms no está en Grimault Place, no corrió a mis brazos, no me mira con esos ojos..esos ojos en los que me pierdo.

- Te extrañé mucho – me dice con una mirada que me confunde aún más y tan cerca de mí que no me deja pensar con claridad.

- Herms? Que haces? – vamos que pregunta más estúpida, es obvio que se acerca porque quiere besarme.

- Te quiero

Esos labios, cuanto tiempo soñé con probarlos y ahora son míos, perfectos igual que ella.

Tú me besas yo me hundo 

_**Y sé que nadie en este mundo**_

_**Apagaría ni tu fuego ni mi sed**_

Abro los ojos, sólo hay oscuridad. Estoy solo en mi cama..vacía y fría. Dónde estás? Otra vez apareciste en mis sueños.

Trato de tranquilizarme, pero la sensación de tenerte entre mis brazos es tan real que me desespero y a pesar de mi promesa de olvidarte ya te estoy echando de menos.

Y cuando hay olas en el mar 

_**Cuando hay calma y tempestad**_

_**Cuando me siento sereno**_

_**Cuando te echo de menos**_

_**Hoy puede pasar **_

_**Hoy es uno de esos momentos**_

SEMANAS DESPUÉS

- No piensas bajar?

- No, para qué? – soy un cobarde!

- Eres un cobarde, tienes que enfrentarlo

- Harry tú no entiendes, no es tan fácil como parece.

- Está bien..como quieras

Unas horas más tarde

- Harry? Cómo está?

- Lo pudiste averiguar por ti mismo, pero no quisiste bajar – bajo la mirada, tiene razón pero no fui capaz – Preguntó por ti

- En serio?

- Se preocupó porque no estabas

No puedo evitar sonreír, pero por la cara de Harry creo que no paso algo bueno.

- Quería decirlo cuando estuvieran todos, pero sólo faltabas tú. Herms está embarazada pero ella se..

No.. Harry me está haciendo una broma, Herms no puede estar embarazada, no de ese maldito hurón. No me importa lo que Harry quiera decir necesito correr, lejos, olvidar y no extrañarte, empezar de nuevo.

Y cuando llega el mes de abril 

_**Y cuando quiero ir al desierto**_

_**Acabo siempre **_

_**Haciendo un nuevo intento **_

_**Por saber de ti**_

_**Cuando decido mejorar**_

_**Cuando me digo esto no es vivir**_

_**Me desespero **_

_**Y en este mundo no encuentro **_

_**Alivio y apareces en lo ajeno**_

_**No sabes cuanto te eché de menos**_

Ahí estás, es tu mirada otra vez y de nuevo me pierdo en ella. Me sonríes.

- En que piensas? – dice Hermione

- Recordaba – le digo mientras ella se acerca a mí y se sienta a mi lado

- Que recordabas? – insiste

- Cuando todo empezó, el día que creí que te había perdido para siempre – le digo sonriendo con nostalgia

- Pero eso no pasó – se acerca a mí y toma mi mano – Y nunca pasará

- Te amo Herms – digo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón

Se acerca más a mí y me dice

- Te amo Sirius

Y me besa, como sólo ella sabe hacerlo, con esa mezcla de pasión y ternura que hace que cada día me enamore más.

Tú me besas yo me hundo 

_**Y sé que nadie en este mundo**_

_**Entendería ni tu fuego ni mi sed**_

****

****

**.. FiN ..**


End file.
